Trois jours et trois nuits
by beharryordie
Summary: Trois jours et trois nuits que Fred est mort. George et Angelina sont désespérés. Que sera leur vie sans Fred? Seuls dans une grande pièce, George lui révélera le secret de Fred. Mais, qu'Est-ce que ce secret impliquera pour les deux jeunes gens?


_**Trois jours et trois nuits**_

George en avait assez. Assez des regards de pitié que lui lançaient les gens. Assez des personnes qui venaient vers lui, essayant de le réconforter. Assez de tous ceux qui se préoccupaient de lui sans même jeter un œil à son frère. George avait l'impression qu'ils prenaient toute la place, qu'ils rentraient dans sa bulle, et refusaient d'en sortir.

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours et trois nuits que le corps de Fred était exposé dans un cercueil. La totalité de la famille Weasley était partie depuis longtemps; ils ne pouvaient plus endurer de voir Fred dans cet état. George, lui, était resté. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son Fred tout seul dans la mort. Il veillait à lui tenir compagnie, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était inutile, que son frère était parti, et qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Assis sur une chaise de bois pas très confortable, George veillait sur sa moitié depuis maintenant trois jours et trois nuits, sans dormir, sans manger. Il espérait que la mort soit clémente, et qu'elle l'emporterait lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans Fred. Ensembles, ils avaient fait les pires conneries, ils avaient vécus les moments douloureux, ils s'étaient chicanés, s'étaient réconciliés, ils avaient tout imaginé leur avenir dans les moindres détails. Ensembles... Or, la mort de Fred venait maintenant chambouler tous leurs projets.

Tout le monde était passé dire au revoir au défunt Weasley. Harry, Hermione, les Weasley, les enseignants de Poudlard, les clients du magasin, les habitants de Pré-Au-Lard, la famille Delacour, tout le monde. Généralement, ils ne restaient pas très longtemps aux côtés des jumeaux. Seule une personne était restée avec George. Elle était arrivée deux jours plus tôt, et depuis, n'avait pas quitté les Weasley. Tout comme George, elle avait pleuré toutes ses larmes sur le corps de Fred, si bien que celui-ci était complètement trempé. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de larmes à verser.

Angelina Johnson se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de George, cachant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Son étreinte ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Fred, et cela l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Ainsi positionnée, elle se sentait protégée. Elle avait l'impression que rien n'était arrivé. Que Fred n'était pas mort, et qu'il veillait sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas Fred…

Elle étouffa un sanglot en se remémorant divers souvenirs en lien avec Fred. Leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur premier rendez-vous, leur première fois… Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était, selon elle, l'amour avec un grand A. C'était fort, c'était indestructible. Enfin, ça aurait pu l'être s'il n'avait pas été tué par l'explosion d'Augustus Rookwood lors de la Bataille Finale.

Elle releva la tête lorsque George bougea sur sa chaise.

- Sa va?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Je… oui.

- D'accord…, dit-il en replongeant dans ses pensées.

George n'avait révélé à personne le secret de Fred. Celui-ci lui avait révélé peu après les vacances de Noël, alors que tous deux relaxaient dans leur appartement, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« _Fred et George étaient assis dans leurs lits respectifs, lorsque Fred déposa son livre et vint s'asseoir près de son frère, la mine sérieuse._

_- Ca va Forge? Tu as l'air sérieux…_

_- J'ai besoin de ton avis Gred._

_George posa à côté de lui la pile de gallions qu'il comptait depuis plus d'une heure, et se tourna vers on jumeau._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

_- Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien m'épouser?_

_- Qui? Angelina?_

_- …oui, répondit Fred en rougissant comme Ron lorsqu'il se trouvait à moins de dix mètres d'Hermione._

_- Ça dépend._

_- De quoi?_

_- De tout. Du moment, de la façon dont tu es habillé, de ta coupe de cheveux, de ton odeur, de la façon que tu le demandes. Mais, surtout, de la bague. Tu comptes lui en acheter une au moins?_

_- Euh… c'est déjà fait._

_À ces mots, Fred sortit de la poche de son jean un écrin rouge et l'ouvrit pour montrer à George une bague de fiançailles sertie d'un diamant, qu'il avait achetée trois mois plus tôt, prévoyant demander sa main à Angelina lorsqu'il la verrait la prochaine fois.»_

La prochaine fois… La prochaine fois fut le jour de la Bataille Finale. Fred n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander. Il se disait que ce n'était pas assez romantique, qu'il lui demanderait après, lorsqu'ils auraient gagné.

Après la mort de Fred, George avait gardé la bague. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la trouve par hasard, et la garde. Fred n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il aurait voulu… En fait, George n'avait aucune idée de ce que Fred aurait voulu, alors il se contentait de garder la bague en attendant.

Baissant la tête, le regard de Fred rencontra celui d'Angelina. Celle-ci était de nouveau secouée par les sanglots. Ça lui arrivait souvent. De longues minutes où elle commençait à paniquer. George n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi. Il jugeait que c'était trop délicat de parler de Fred avec elle. Il sentait que s'il le faisait, il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de commencer à pleurer comme un bébé.

- Dis George, il m'aimait Fred?, demanda-t-elle en hésitant.

- Il t'aimait plus que tout au monde… à part moi bien entendu.

- Et il savait que je l'aimais?

- Sûrement…

George resserra son étreinte autour d'Angelina lorsque celle-ci se mit à gémir.

- George… Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais dit.

- Dit quoi?

- 'Je t'aime'

- Et alors?

- Il ne sait pas que je l'aime. Je ne lui ai pas dit!

La jeune femme se détacha de George et accourut au chevet de Fred en pleurant. Le rouquin se leva aussi et la rejoignit, espérant réussir à la calmer.

- Calme-toi Angelina, il savait que tu l'aimais.

- JE T'AIME FRED! JE T'AIMEE! TU M'ENTENDS FRED? JE T'AIME!

La crise dura plus de dix minutes, et, Angelina finit pas se laisser tomber dans les bras de George, à bout de force. Son corps était secoué de légers spasmes, et il semblait qu'il restait dans son corps encore quelques larmes, qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

George porta Angelina jusqu'à la chaise et l'y assit, lentement, il s'agenouilla devant elle, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Écoute, Angelina… Fred t'aimait. Et il savait que tu l'aimais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Sinon il ne t'aurait jamais demandé de l'épouser.

- Mais il ne m'a jamais demandé de…

- Il en avait l'intention alors… Il t'avait même acheté une bague.

George fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit l'écrin rouge dans lequel se trouvait la bague en question. Il afficha un semblant de sourire lorsqu'Angelina prit l'écrin. Son visage, jusqu'alors triste, sans joie, s'allumait soudain. L'étincelle dans ses yeux serra le cœur de George. Comme il aimait cette étincelle…

- George, es-tu entrain de me demander de t'épouser?

- Euh… qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

- Tu me donnes une bague, agenouillé devant moi, avec ce sourire idiot. Tu sais que tu es rouge comme une tomate?

- Je… enfin… Non… Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus trop…

Son esprit était tout embrouillé. Était-il entrain de demander à Angelina Johnson de l'épouser? Sûrement pas. C'était la petite amie de Fred. Mais Fred était mort. Épouser Angelina, ce serait comme le trahir non? Mais Fred était mort. Et Angelina était si… Angelina. Il n'y avait aucun qualificatif possible pour elle. C'était juste… elle. Sa meilleure amie. La petite amie de Fred.

- George?

* * *

- Allez George, demande-lui!

Fred était assis sur une chaise semblable à celle ou Angelina se trouvait. Or, Fred était si loin d'elle, et pourtant si près…

Fred Weasley était mort depuis trois jours et trois nuits. Il se trouvait dans un endroit se situant à la fois sous le ciel, et au-dessus de la terre. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois. Omniprésent, si on veut. Il veillait. Il voulait s'assurer que George allait s'en tirer. Il voulait que, même s'il n'était plus là, George trouve le bonheur, et, même si cela lui brisait le cœur, il souhaitait de toute son âme que ce bonheur soit auprès d'Angelina.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si George avait trouvé la bague du premier coup. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si plus personne ne venait voir son corps. Il voulait laisser en tête-à-tête les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

- Maître Weasley, dit une toute petite voix aigue à sa droite, vous êtes sur de votre décision?

- Dobby, combien de fois t'ais-je dis de m'appeler Fred?

- Pas assez de fois je suppose… Mais Monsieur n'a pas répondu à la question de Dobby.

- Oui, je suis sûr. Je ne veux pas être un fantôme pour aller hanter les couloirs du château, et surtout, je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine en y retournant.

- C'est un bon choix Monsieur Fred. C'est mon avis aussi qu'il ne faut pas retourner dans le monde des vivants. Harry Potter aurait beaucoup de peine s'il voyait Dobby. Il pleurerait.

- Je suis sur que bien des gens pleureraient, Dobby.

- Merci Maître Fred. Vous êtes trop gentil avec Dobby. Je vais croiser les doigts pour que Maître George demande la main de la jolie demoiselle, puisque cela semble vous tenir à cœur, dit l'elfe en disparaissant.

Fred sourit et reporta son attention sur George et Angelina. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, alors que le roux continuait à bafouiller des bouts de phrases, ses joues prenant lentement mais sûrement une teinte rouge sang.

- Allez George, demande-lui. Je te l'ordonne George, demande-lui de t'épouser!

* * *

- George?

- Ouais?

- Tu me demandes de t'épouser, oui ou non?

- Euh… Oui. Angelina, veux-tu m'épouser?

- Oui!

Comme quoi George avait tord. Angelina avait accepté, malgré le moment, la façon dont il était habillé, sa coupe de cheveux, son odeur, la façon qu'il lui avait demandé, et de la bague achetée par un autre.

Bien sûr, Fred Weasley avait mit son grain de sel dans toute cette histoire, et Dobby avait prié tellement fort… En fait, peut-être la mort de Fred avait-elle eu du bon..?

_**Reviews? Allez, je sais que vous êtes capables! C'est pas difficile! Tsé, le petit bouton en bas ou c'est marqué «Review this story» vous voyez? C'est là que vous cliquez. Oh, et s'il-vous-plaît, développez! Un peu plus que «J'aime cet OS». Ah ouais, ca m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer ça peut-être? Qu'est-ce que t'aimes? C'est pas compliqué!**_

_**-Marie-la-Sublime-**_


End file.
